The face of a brave Queen The heart of sad girl
by samm-12
Summary: Takes place in episode 1x04 when Mary has to sign her name for the prostitute's statement who claims she witnessed Simon saying he gave word about the French companies on their way to Scotland which got them murdered. This is my first story, so please go easy on me. THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: This is my very first story, so please no hate but you can give me some pointers if you'd like. I know this is short, but I liked where it ended. I wasn't sure if I should continue and add more of my own twist on what I wanted to happen (I do have some ideas) or just to leave this as a one-shot. Let me know in the comment section what you think I should do, and I am also open to any ideas (I will give you credit) I do not own Reign or the characters, I just really love the show.**

* * *

I turn away from the girl, the prostitute, and look at King Henry. This girl claims Simon was the one who sent word to the English, who ambushed the French companies Francis sent and almost killing Bash. I know what I have to say, though my heart is screaming for me not to.

"If I sign my name to her statement will you release me from my engagement to Francis?" The King nods in approval. "Very well then" I say, and it is taking everything I have to hold back the tears when I look at Francis and see hurt written all over his face. His eyes catch mine for a second, than quickly look away.

All I want is him, but I am a Queen, and I have to do what is best for my country not for my heart. And because I am a Queen I cannot show my weakness, the hurt that I am feeling, for now I am no longer his. I bow my head at the King and Queen and turn away to head back to my chambers before the tears can come.

My friends follow me keeping some distance behind. I compose my face, to the face of a brave Queen, and tell them I would like to be a lone for a little while.

"Mary, we'll figure out something. You can't marry Tomas, your heart is with Francis." Lola says to me

I swallow hard, and smile at my dear friends, "It's alright, I will be fine." It's a lie, and they know it too but I walk away quickening my pace before they can say anything else. I rush to my chambers where I can cry in peace for the man I can no longer have, but will continue to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to chrisrose who gave me great feedback and to the people who liked and followed my story, I honestly didn't think I would get this much just in one day. Because I have other ideas from what I thought should have happened in the episodes of the show I'm going to incorporate them in here and continue. So here's a new chapter, it's longer than the last one hope you guys like it :)**

**I do not own Reign or it's characters, I just really like the show.**

* * *

When I reach the door to my chambers my guards are gone, I sigh with relief, at least they won't be able to hear me cry. I walk in to see Tomas looking out the window. "Tomas, what are you doing here?" I'm guessing he sent away my guards.

"Now that our engagement is official, and you are my property I think there are some rules to be set." He turns to me, his face hard and stern unlike yesterday when it was soft and sincere. Why couldn't he wait until tomorrow to go over these 'rules' I just want to be in peace. "You think you can do what you please, but you cannot. You are to act how a Queen should and obey her King. You belong to Portugal now, not France." He grabs my arm, so hard I feel like he is going to break my bones. I wince and try to pull away but he's too strong. "I am your King, your fiancé, and you listen to me. You do not question me-"

"Tomas, please, I-"

"You do NOT interrupt me. I do not answer you to, Queen or not you do not have a say in my court" he continues. His hand lets go of my arm, but as quickly as he does it goes to my face lifting my chin so I am looking at him. "You will be my wife, and you will respect me as a King. Are we clear?"

I force myself not to look away from him, afraid his grip will tighten. "Yes, my lord"

He releases me and walks away, before he reaches the door he says "You better start packing your things, we leave in two days time." I hear the door close, still standing where he left me and rub my soar chin. I'm about to let the tears fall, until I hear a knock on my door announcing its time for dinner and turn to my mirror to compose my best 'brave' face and head towards the dining hall.

When I get back to my chambers I tell my servants I'll ready myself for bed. At dinner Francis and I barely spoke, though that could have been because of the looks Tomas was giving me from across the table every time I tried to speak to him. I feel exhausted from the events that happened today and blow out my candles and settled into bed.

Being alone in the silence of the night is terrifying. You hear your own thoughts louder than you want to and they all come in at once swallowing you whole, leaving you broken. I cannot stop them. Even as I try, they invade and consume me. I think of Tomas, how horrible he is. I think of my country, how desperate Scotland was to need more companies to fight the English and try to tell myself I made the right decision.

I then think of Francis, his face when I signed my name to the woman's statement. To my very first kiss when he told me to marry Tomas. It was desperate, yet full of passion. He wanted to kiss me before he let me go and I am thankful he did. Every ounce of me would like to kiss him again, to feel his soft lips pressed onto mine just one more time. But I will not get that chance again. I cry myself to sleep and just this once let myself be weak.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Reign or it's characters. Just really like the show. Here's chapter 3, enjoy! :)**

* * *

It all happened so sudden, I didn't realize what he was doing until his lips found mine pressing hard with so much emotion but it felt like goodbye. Why was he saying goodbye? I don't care, I kiss him back with just as much emotion, with all the love I have for this man. This kiss is the best first kiss. I couldn't have been happier sharing it with Francis. We were then kissing behind the castle, where we thought no one could see us. Our laughter between kisses made us look like love sick teenagers not a future King and Queen. I knew this moment was perfect, and that I wanted Francis to be the man I marry and rule a country with.

I hear shouts from behind me but neither of us care until I am ripped away from Francis and thrown to the ground scrapping my elbows. I look up to see Tomas, my fiancé, shoving Francis away but he's trying to see if I'm hurt. I get up and dust off my dress, "Please Tomas stop, let me explain!" I tell him.

He whips around and looks at me his eyes so different then what they usually are, cold like ice and vicious. "Explain?! Explain what?! Like why my future wife was kissing the prince of France!" I have never seen someone possess so much anger in my life like I see in Tomas right now.

He turns back to Francis, I see a flash of silver and before I realized what happened Tomas is pulling the small blade out of Francis' stomach. I cover my mouth with my hand and scream. He whispers to Francis just loud enough that I can barely hear what is says. "She isn't yours, and now she never will" as Francis falls to the ground. I am in complete shock, frozen in place by what had just happened when Tomas turns to me "Now that your distraction is taken care of and you can no longer love this boy" he spits out "It is time for you pack your bags for your arrival to Portugal and start behaving like a real Kings wife."

He walks away leaving Francis lying on the gravel, bleeding out. I rush to his side putting pressure on his wound screaming for help. Why is no one coming? I keep screaming but there is no sound. I look into Francis' dull blue eyes remembering how bright the colour was just moments ago when we kissed. God, there is so much blood, too much. I can't stop it.

I grab a hold of Francis' hand with mine covered in his blood. His breathing is shallow and slow as he watches me, staring at my face as if trying to memorizing every detail while his life was fading by the second. "Francis please, hold on!" I start sobbing, tears clouding my vision and falling onto his shirt. "Francis you can't go! I love you, I have since we were young, please stay with me!"

I cry harder, realizing that I'm going to lose the only person I ever truly loved. His eyes begin to close and tries to speak but it's so quiet, "I-love-" then he was gone. My head fell onto his chest sobbing, screaming his name. Why can't anyone hear me? Why isn't anyone coming to help? Where are the guards? There is no one! No one.

The next thing I hear are my screams being muffled by my pillow which is wet from tears. I sit up and look around my room. It's still night. I-I was only dreaming? But it felt so real. I fold my knees to my chest, resting my head on them and begin to cry. I cannot marry Tomas.

* * *

**Did you guys really think I'd kill Francis off? I hope not. I ship Frary all the way. So I was going to wait to post this chapter because I haven't gotten any new reviews, but since a lot more people have been following my story I thought I'd give you guys a new chapter. So please please review, this way I know you guys are liking what happening and I know what you guys think about it so far, and if i get some more reviews I'll try to upload a new chapter either tomorrow or Thursday! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews , they've been keeping me motivated. Here's chapter 4, it's kind of short but I realllly wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger at the end, I'm sorry. But that just means you'll be even more excited and anxious for the next chapter...which I have already written and will post soon. You guys are awesome, and thank you to all the people that follow me and my story and favorite it, it truly means a lot. So enough with my rambling, enjoy! :)**

**Also, be sure to check out my new story, it's a one shot but it's a goody :)**

**Oh and I do not own Reign or it's characters, I just really love the show!**

* * *

I know the dream was not real, but I need to see him. I wipe the fallen tears from my cheeks and light a candle, heading to the secret passage not far from where I sleep. I pull it open and a chill hits me, causing goose bumps all over my body. I decide to keep going before I change my mind and shut the panel quietly, leaving enough of a gap for light to come through for when I come back.

It's dark and cold and I pause for a second to listen if there are any echoes from curious wonderer, half hoping Clarissa wasn't wondering around these stone tunnels late at night and half hoping I would finally get to meet my ghostly friend, but I hear nothing. I remember the directions I asked her for one time, if the passage connects to his bedchambers and how to get there. She didn't answer me at first, but the night after I asked her she told me still hiding her true self.

I did real rather embarrassed for asking such things but I swear I was just curious. Though secretly I hoped, some nights before I fell asleep, that he would surprise me and come see me through the passage way. I know, I shouldn't think something so foolish like that would happen but a girl can dream.

I don't know how long I have been walking but I'm use to the cold cement on my bare feet and the chill in the air. I take my last turn, a right and hoping Clarissa didn't give me some phony directions. I'd hate to walk into King Henry's bedchamber-or worse Catherine's._ No, Clarissa always has her best interest for me I must trust her directions._

Now I feel really nervous, my stomach in knots. What will I say? It's late and I'll probably wake him. Will he be in bed-alone? _Oh get a grip Mary, of course he will, you're over thinking_. I end the battle in my head, and put my palm on the panel, my heart racing I feel it's going to beat right out of my chest. I take a deep breath of the musty air and press forward, wincing as it creaks open.

_Well if I didn't want to wake him before, he'll definitely be awake now._ I tell myself.

I hear a noise and make sure to slowly open the panel the air blowing in from his room blows out my candle. _Dammnit!_ I squint my eyes in the dark, until I see light from his fireplace, the wood crackling beneath the fire.

The warmth welcomes me so I push forward a bit more but the panel swings open too fast before I can stop it. I jump back, putting one hand on my pounding chest and the other on my mouth stifling the scream from being startled.

I stare at him, both hands on his sword ready to swing if need be. His chest moving with his deep quickened breaths, slowing down realizing it's just me.

"You-" I start but he stops me abruptly, his hand at his lips telling me to stay quiet.

We both listen for what seems like hours until there's a knock at his door. My eyes, wide and panicked glance from his to the door. "Is everything alright sir?" a guard spoke from outside.

"Yes, that was just me. Thank you" his voice husky from sleep but formal like a king. When we're sure the guards have moved away from his door, he looks down at me and smiles. "So what is a Queen doing wondering the passage way this late at night? And how on earth did you know how to find my room?"

* * *

**So who you do think Mary wanted to talk to? Tomas or Francis? Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Reign or it's characters. I just really love the show. Please read and review and if you have any ideas on what I could add let me know (I will give you credit). And thank you to everyone who reviews and follows my story, I never thought this story would get this far.**

* * *

_He looks down at me and smiles, "So what is a Queen doing wondering the passage way this late a night? And how on earth did you know how to find my room?" _

I barely register his question, I'm too fixated on him but then come back to the present. Francis's eyes move down then back up again and he blushes, slightly turning his head, perhaps hoping I didn't just see it. I'm confused for a moment why he seems to be so embarrassed but then I realize why. I wanted to see him so badly that I forgot to change and was now standing in front of him in my silk nightgown. I bite on my bottom lip and can feel myself blushing as well as I look at him.

He looks even more handsome in the dim light, his blond hair messy and glimmering where the light touches it. His blue eyes darker then what they usually are. I smile at him and lie, "I did some exploring one day and was lead here and recognized it was your room." I know I can trust Francis but I have to keep Clarissa safe, so for now she's my secret to keep. "I'm sorry to wake you but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you and talk to you and this was the only way I knew where I wouldn't be seen." I was rambling again, like I always do when I'm talking to him. He has this strange effect on me, I love it.

Francis smiles at me, flashing his white teeth. He touches my arm and I try not to wince. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

I curse myself in my head for not hiding my reaction better. "No." I say an try to smile at him but he looks at me with a doubtful look and starts lifting my sleeve of my nightgown on my left arm up. There's a bruise in the shape of a man's hand, Tomas's hand. I know he grabbed me hard enough to bruise, and it wasn't the only one I had on my body but I couldn't let Francis know that.

I feel ashamed, I don't know why, because I let him treat me this way? Because I'm a Queen and shouldn't have allowed this? No, because I feel powerless with Tomas by me.

This time when he looks into my eyes a sadden look appears on his face, he's noticing how red my eyes are and how glossy they are from crying. "Mary, what's wrong?"

I try to look anywhere else beside him, I have to tell him about my dream. I look back at him and start from the beginning and he listens to me speak about my horrible nightmare.

When I am finally finished I feel his hand on my cheek, I feel like I'm going to cry again but I don't want to do it in front of Francis.

"Hey, look at me." I do as he asks, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm okay. I can fight Tomas if he ever did come after me, which would be a really stupid thing to do." He laughs a little.

"But your heart, I broke it."

"You had to do what was right for your country, I don't blame you. You're a brave queen Mary for doing this."

"But that doesn't mean I want to marry him. My heart is with you and always will be with you. With you I don't have to be Mary Queen of Scotland, I can just be me. I can be myself with you and you make me stronger and weak all at the same time and I-" He cut me off, crashing his lips to mine.

This kiss was so much more different then our first, there was more passion, more love, this wasn't about saying goodbye this time. It was sweet and gentle and he made me forget everything, Tomas, the nightmare, Queen Catherine's vicious schemes, it was just him and me. Like we had all the time in the world, because the world stopped. How could a single kiss have that kind of effect on anyone? Like all this electricity surging through my body to his. Our lips moved in synched, his hands tangled in my hair.

I am madly in love with Francis.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Reign or its characters, I just really love the show. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I feel him step closer to me, then pushing me backwards. His lips never leaving mine. His tongue traces my lips and I allow him to kiss me more passionate then he has before.

He gently lays me down, and I feel the soft mattress on my back. Our fingers laced with one another, and he runs his hands along my body sending shivers up my spine. His touch, so different-gentle-compared to Tomas's forceful and hard touch.

My hands on his back find his smooth, warm skin under his shirt. I feel all of his muscles relaxing then flexing and relaxing again. I ever so lightly let my fingernails glide over his back, barely touching him but enough to hear the sigh come him.

He kisses my neck and moves along my collarbone. I arch my back from the sensation he's giving me and hear a sound escape my mouth. My eyes shoot open, feeling embarrassed. I have never made that sound in my life, I don't even know where it came from. I blush harder realizing that Francis heard it too but I feel him smile as he traces his lips back up my neck, along my jaw and back to mine.

Of course he knew I would have reacted that way, he's experienced with this and knows what to do and how to make me feel like that. I smile while we kiss, but it disappears as soon as it appeared. He has more experience. He knows what to do. How many more women have been in his bed where I am at this very moment? '_Stop thinking about this, it's not important. You are here, with him, now.'_ I stop letting my mind wonder and continue to kiss him back.

I know in this moment that I want him, all of him.

My hands go from the back of his neck to the hem of his white shirt, I pull it up letting my hands brush against his skin and over his head. He tosses it on the floor somewhere and I stare at his chest, at the muscles in his arms. He is everything I imagined him to be. I trace my hands along his shoulders, his arms, his chest, feeling the muscles beneath my finger tips twitching at my soft touch.

He continues to kiss me leaving a trail along my collarbone and the top of my chest just above my nightgown. The same sound that escaped my lips moments ago, escapes again, but this time I am not surprised. This time I want it, I crave for it, I expect it and welcome it, wanting Francis to keep making me feel like this so more will escape my mouth.

He stops, and I open my eyes. "Mary," I smile up at him, "I'm sorry, we can't do this. I'm afraid that if we keep going the way we are I'll never be able to stop."

"Then don't." I answer him truthfully. "Francis, I have never wanted anything so badly in my life the way I want you right now."

He lies beside me, "I know, I know. Trust me, I do not want to stop. Hell, it's taking everything I have in me to stop. But I cannot do that to you, you would be illegitimate as a queen and even I would not be able to marry you."

I frown slightly, I got so wrapped up in the lust, in wanting him so badly I forgot my alignment with Portugal. I sigh, and rest my head on his chest. "If I wasn't a Queen, and you a future King, just two regular people, would you want me?"

Francis laughed a little and looked into my eyes, "If I was just an ordinary man, and you an ordinary woman, then yes I would want you. I do want you, every piece of you."

"You have my heart"

"As you have mine" he says as he places a gentle kiss on my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile lift got in the way and then I had a writers block and had no idea what to write for the longest time or even where this is going. I still need to figure out how to get rid of Tomas, I could always kill him, but the show did that and a lot of other people have killed them off in their stories. I just want to do something different. So if you guys have any ideas I might use them. Anyway, Enjoy :) Oh and sorry if there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, my fingers just went crazy across the keyboard and it all ended up working together so I hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own Reign or its characters, I just really love the show.**

* * *

The next morning I awake in my bed. I was in such a daze when Francis kissed me goodbye and I made my way back through the passage to my bedchambers.

I look up at the sheets that are draped over my bedposts, smiling to myself remember every touch, every feeling that happened last night.

A knock on my door releases me from my thoughts. When I open my door Francis is standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Francis." My eyes wide, I try to smooth down my hair and he laughs. I was expecting Lola or Aylee so I didn't much care for my appearance.

He stepped around me and closed the door, and then he was kissing me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop thinking about you when you left last night. I have business with my father this morning, but I had to see you first. And do this." He kissed me more passionately this time, the way he kissed me last night.

"Thank you, but you must not keep your father waiting. We should meet later, our place. You do you remember don't you? From when we were young?"

"Yes, there are some thing I need to do after I speak with my father but I will meet you there." He kissed me goodbye and before he opened the door to leave he turned to me, "Any Mary, you look very lovely in the morning." With that he smiled and walked out the door leaving me blushing from head to toe.

As the morning went, I tried to pay attention to everything around me but I was too preoccupied thinking about meeting Francis.

"Mary?" Greer spoke, we were sitting by the fire in my room reading a story.

"hmm? Go on I was listening"

"No you weren't." Aylee said

"Oh I know that look. You're thinking about him aren't you? About Francis?" Kenna asked with a mischievous look on her face.

I blush at her question, I cannot lie to my friends they know me too well.

"I knew it! Give us the details!" Kenna was so always so eager for this kind of gossip.

"Nothing happened, I swear. We just kissed, a lot."

"You we're thinking about him…naked weren't you? I mean don't feel embarrassed because he's gorgeous so you have every right to." Kenna wiggled her eyebrows at me jokingly.

I sigh, well now I'm thinking about _that_. "No, I'm meeting with him later today and I was thinking about having a picnic. If I gave you a list Greer could you go down and get the things I need?"

"Of course your grace." She beamed. Greer has been willing to go to the kitchen a lot lately, which we're all suspicious of but we'll wait until she's ready to tell us.

Walking down the halls with again preoccupied with my thoughts I ran into Tomas fear instantly running through my veins.

"Mary, please watch where you're going. Being a queen I would think you would be more graceful."

"Yes my lord. I am deeply sorry."

"You should be." He spat back. "Now that I found you, we need to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

"We're leaving tomorrow?" _No, we can't. I can't leave Francis._

"Yes, the sooner we leave the better." He reached for my arm but I stepped back.

"I'm sorry Tomas, but I-" I'm never good at lying so I am hoping this one will be believable, "there is somewhere I have to be at the moment, perhaps later."

He looked down at me and arched an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Oh just have to finish a few things before we leave, make sure everything is signed and in order. And that my ladies in waiting are taken care of since you aren't allowing them to come." I lie.

"This again Mary? You will have ladies in Portugal."

"I am really sorry, I have to go." I walk away, and fast before he can say anything else and before I turn the corner I look back to see the look on his face which clearly states I did not convince him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so this is the FINAL chapter, it's very long. For those who stuck with me until the end, thank you soo much! But now that Tomas has been gone for awhile on the show and they're taking the story in a completely different direction then I imagined this one just seems to be old. So I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Reign or it's characters.**

* * *

It wasn't hard to recall the place from our childhood where we would hide out from our ladies when we got tired of studying and being reminded of our duties as King and Queen one day.

I walk up to the curtain of leaves that hang from the willow tree. From the outside it doesn't look like it use to be an old home. Most of the walls have fallen except for two and they were covered in moss and ivy crawling up and around every surface hiding the stones true form. From the outside it wouldn't interest anyone except for them.

_"Francis come on!" They were running from their ladies again, after spending all morning studying they had enough and snuck through the secret passageway when she left the room and outside._

_"Children you get back here this instant or I will have word with the King!" they barely heard her call out from far behind them. They giggled and kept running until Mary couldn't keep up with Francis' long strides. They were only 10 but he was already becoming taller than her._

_Mary bent of holding her stomach and trying to breathe, her hair falling out of its braids and the rest of her hair tangled from the wind rushing through it as they ran. Francis was turning around in circles, clearly lost. _

_"Mary, over here." Francis extended his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. They stared up at the flowing leaves before they pushed past them and into a remarkable place._

_Both of them were in awe looking around at the damaged stone, sunlight seeping in through some of the trees above. Flowers grew around in the long grass beneath their feet. "It's beautiful." Mary said running her hand along the rough stone walls, or what was left of them. _

_Francis found a stick and stood on top of what was part of a fallen wall only 2ft off the ground. He rose the stick up pointing it at the sky as if it were a sword and Mary let out a little giggle, earning a shushing look from him. "I declare this place sacred and ours, forever." He looked down at Mary and smiled. _

I shook my head coming back to reality and realizing I was still standing in front of the willow tree. I walk through and look up at the trees and stonewalls. Everything looks smaller than what it did before. Mary spotted Francis sitting on a piece of stone deep in thought resting his elbow on his knee.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into-I had difficulties leaving." She explained startling him. He stood up and walked towards her wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her for a long moment. When they finally broke apart he had a big grin on his face. "It looks the same." She said.

"I came here occasionally when you left. I would come here to clear my head from my father and the pressure of being the heir of France."

"When I left, I would always thinking about running away from the covenant and the nuns to come back here and be with you." I could feel myself blush at telling him my deepest secret that I kept to myself. Not even the girls knew. "I had it all figured out too, I would sneak onto a boat, and dress up as a servant coming to France for work. I would sneak into the castle and find you and we'd run away, here, and be together, forever. We would live here, no pressures, no ruling, just you and I." Now saying it out loud sounded ridiculous. It was only a fantasy.

I couldn't look at Francis, especially with what I just confessed. When I did, I did not see judgment, but wonder and love. He stared at me, "I know, it's stupid…"

"No, not at all." He interrupted. "I wish we could do that every day." He smiled and closed the distance between them kissing her as passionately as he did last night. When they pulled apart to catch their breath Mary saw something else in his eyes, desire.

He pushed her carefully against the stonewall running his hands down her body. It was different than last night, just as romantic but more forceful, more of a need than a want. Like we both would combust if we didn't do anything.

Francis' hand trailed across Mary's hip down her thigh and hitched her leg up to his waist all while laying kisses all down her neck. I was moaning like last night, but I didn't care, he loved hearing those noises come out of her mouth. Francis nipped her neck making her gasp and pulling him closer if it was possible.

"Don't stop." Mary said breathless. I don't want him to stop. I need this, here. It's perfect.

She heard a low growl come from his chest when she said that and he turned her around gently but still pressed up against the stone. She moved her hair to the other side of her neck and he sucked and nibbled at the now exposed flesh of her neck and part of her shoulder as he unlaced the back of her corset.

When I turned around to face Francis again, I stepped out of my dress. I didn't feel embarrassed because I knew that I wanted this, just as I had last night. His eyes traced my body, memorizing it fully. I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He pulled her down on top of him, shredding his pants so he was too naked. I looked down into his deep blue eyes and nodded.

He flipped me over so I was on the soft grass, him on top and before he entered he looked into my eyes. "I love you, Mary."

"I love you too." I replied.

When they arrived back at the castle they ran into Bash.

"Where have both of you been!?" he hissed under his breath

Both Mary and Francis blushed and Mary let out a giggle.

"Oh." Bash said slightly laughing and giving Francis a look that said 'Finally.' "Well, while the two of you were out…playing, I did some digging. The king wasn't too happy to find out about Tomas real plans and that he arranged the attack against out companies."

"Has he been executed?" Francis spoke. Mary was too stunned to say something, after all she thought she was going to have to go to Portugal and Mary that evil man.

"No," Bash huffed. "Father wanted to, but the King of Portugal was so ashamed that his own son was a disgrace that he is having Tomas go back to his home land to be dealt with. Where he'll most likely be executed there."

Mary finally spoke, "So it's over?"

Francis looked at her and held her in his arms, "It's over." He said his forehead resting upon hers.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed and followed and favourite this story it means a lot. **


End file.
